Agriculture has become increasingly dependent upon technology in recent years. Planting equipment and harvesting equipment are now commonly equipped with monitors, sensors, and other instrumentation that allow farmers to record farming activity with fine granularity. Such data allows farmers to make better decisions regarding farming practices and to accurately see the results of these decisions. Although myriad data can be gathered, analysis and use of the data is typically left to the farmer for the farmer's sole benefit.